Question: Complete the equations below. $2.79 \div 9 =$
Solution: Let's turn $2.79$ into hundredths using a place value chart. Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths $2$ $.$ $7$ $9$ $2.79 = 279\text{ hundredths}$ Now, lets divide our hundredths by the whole number. $279\text{ hundredths}\div9 = 31\text{ hundredths}$ Last, let's convert $31\text{ hundredths}$ into decimal form. Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths $0$ $.$ $3$ $1$ Here are the completed equations: $\begin{aligned} 2.79 \div 9 &=279 \text{ hundredths}\div 9\\\\ 2.79 \div 9 &= 31 \text{ hundredths}\\\\ 2.79 \div 9 &=0.31 \end{aligned}$